


Whumptober

by JulyBecameDecember



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester in the Ma'lak Box, Demons, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hunt, Hunt Fic, Hunt Gone Wrong, I didn't edit this, I will Only write qpp deancas, M/M, Ma'lak Box (Supernatural), Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Minor Injuries, Pick who dies, Queer-Platonic Dean/Castiel, Queerplatonic Dean Winchester/Castiel, Queerplatonic Relationships, Rescue, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, but not graphically described, either if you want, i'm making this my Thing, ish, no beta we die like men, yeeeEEHAW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulyBecameDecember/pseuds/JulyBecameDecember
Summary: Series of whumptober one shots from 2020
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, can be interpreted as platonic or romantic - Relationship, if you want!!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Let's Hang Out | Waking up Shackled

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyoooo  
> this is my first whumptober! I've never taken part in it before. I'm a bit behind because of work but... well here!

Dean groaned as he came back into consciousness. The first thing he noticed was the burn of ropes against his arms. The rough material dug into his wrists. An experimental tug revealed that they were done… tight. Shit. He just needed to act like he was still unconscious, take in his surroundings. 

The only sounds he could hear were water dripping down into a puddle, the scampering of rats, and a distant boom that indicated construction work, most likely down the street. There was only the musty smell that came with a damp basement, and the rotting of water damage. Just based on his senses and intuition, he could tell that he was alone in the room. It was dark with his eyes closed, so he didn’t expect it to be too bright when he opened them.

Sure enough, he was in a cellar, alone with a single dim light bulb providing minimal light to the area. It was made of concrete, nothing but some broken boxes, a sink, and a drain was in the room. 

Everything hurt. He was sure his leg was broken, and even more positive that something had gouged itself into his arm, most likely a claw, dagger, or worse (and most likely judging by the size) a bite. Regardless, the wound was still bleeding, and had been bleeding for God knows how long. His head was also throbbing, along with his chest. The sharp pain down there probably came from a broken rib or two. Quietly, he leaned his head back against the wall, taking in a deep breath. 

Alright, he had to get out of here. Cas and Sam must be looking for him, and he didn’t want the newly human Cas to come and get hurt by whatever he had been hunting. Which- Come to think of it, Dean couldn’t remember anything after leaving the diner last(?) night. If- if it’s only been a day? Fuck, he needed to get out of here. 

Right, he could just- try to reach the small knife he kept in his sleeve assuming the captor hadn’t known or hadn’t strip searched him. But when he reached into the sleeve as best he could, he couldn’t feel the telltale cold edge of the metal. Shit. Okay, plan B: do this the old fashioned way.

A loud screech came from above him, followed by a bang and clatter. He was almost too hopeful, maybe it was Sam? Or another hunter. ...Or worse it was the monster coming back, in which case Dean needed to be out of there Now.

Quickly, Dean focused back on getting the ropes off his hand. The bar wasn’t small enough for Dean to break the rope on it, so he would have to focus on slicking his wrist up enough. Thankfully, the ropes had already dug in enough that his hands were bleeding. 

Just as he got one hand free, and began working on the other, there was a bang at the door. Adrenaline roared through Dean’s veins. He sped up his process, trying to untangle his other wrist. The door banged again, screaming in protest. Shit, that door would be open any moment. Thankfully, he managed to get his other hand free the moment the door burst open. 

“Dean?!” 

Dean froze, looking up, “Sammy?” 

Sure enough, there Sam stood, huffing and holding an angel blade in his hand. Sam let out a shuddering breath, eyes locking with Dean’s. God, it was nice to see his brother, even if it hadn’t been long since he had last seen him. He just… really hoped that it wasn’t Cas fighting the monster up stairs, but Dean knew better than to assume it wasn’t. 

“Dean!” 

Sam rushed over to him, stopping just close enough to hover, “Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?” 

“One thing at a time, gigantor,” Dean wheezed, letting his brother support his weight as Sam dropped to his knees, “Broken leg, ribs maybe. Bite mark on my arm, up by my shoulder. Other than that, I don’t think there’s anything.” 

“Alright, you’re looking a little out of it, I think that’s either the venom or a concussion but we need to leave,” Sam urged, hefting Dean up. 

The world spun around him and Dean nearly passed out again, feeling nauseous. “Ugh-” he groaned, “Fuck. Venom?”

Sam nodded, and began lugging him over to the door, “Yeah, vetalas. Cas is handling them right now.” 

A spike of panic tore through Dean, and he pushed off his brother. He nearly fell as he scrambled to the door, not even caring about the fact he didn’t have a weapon. Sam grabbed his arm, pulling him back. Too dazed to fight back, Dean followed the guidance. 

“He’s got this, Dean. Already killed one of them, he can handle the other I promise.”

Dean attempted to shove Sam off again but failed, his limbs already tiring. 

“He’s human-” Dean protested. 

Sam sighed, pausing for a moment. They were almost to the door now.

“Yes,” Sam agreed, “but he’s still an exceptional fighter. Don’t worry, he’ll meet us at the car okay? He’s got his angel blade, that’s like the… kill all of weapons.” 

Dean slipped back into unconsciousness after that, only waking up to blue eyes peering at him from the seat next to him. He recognized the rumble of the Impala, the tree line that signaled they were on the road. Somewhere far from that Town. Had he really let two vetalas get a hold on him? 

His leg was stiff, wrapped in a cast, and stretched out on Cas’s lap. The throbbing he felt all over was nothing more than a dull ache. The bite on his arm had been bandaged and his head felt a lot clearer. 

Cas’ eyes widened in surprise when he noticed Dean looking at him, relief filling his features, “Dean, you’re awake.” 

“Mh- yeah. Uh, thanks. For the rescue,” Dean ducked his gaze, looking anywhere but Cas’s eyes. 

“Of course, Dean, whenever you need me. Whenever you need us.” 

Sam caught his gaze in the mirror, smiling. 

Ignoring how both the words and smiles from his family warmed him, Dean turned into the seat and let himself drift off to sleep. 


	2. In the Hands of the Enemy | "Pick Who Dies"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pick who dies xoxoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and shitty but im tired and behind u-u

“Pick who dies.” 

The demon had a gun pointed at both of them. Dean knew he had to do whatever he could to keep Sammy alive. Billie’s book- it promised the only way this would end, the only way he would be dead or gone for good, was getting in the Ma’lak box. 

Dean’s eyes met Cas’, the angel frozen and terrified. He wouldn’t be fast enough to save them both, Dean knew that Cas knew that. Sam looked as though he had already resigned himself to death, but Dean- Dean would never allow that. 

“Cas, Castiel. Pick Sam.”

“Dean-”

“No!” Cas shouted, glaring hard at Dean. 

If this were any other time, Dean would find it cute or make some snippy remark about how looks could kill. But right then, the only thing that mattered was getting Sam, Cas, and Jack out of there. 

Dean steeled his gaze, pushing out as much confidence as he could, “Cas. Do you trust me?”

The angel nodded, taking a step forward, “Of course, Dean, with every molecule of my being.” 

“Then I need you,” Dean responded slowly, “to trust me, and save Sam. Please.” 

There was a moment of hesitation, and Dean could tell the angel wanted to protest more, to fight him until he saved them both. But then Cas sagged, looking in defeat. 

“I- I choose to save Sam.” 

“Well alright then,” The demon grinned, pointing the gun straight at Dean’s head. “Say goodbye. Finally, a Winchester, dead.” 

Rolling his eyes, Dean smirked at the demon, “oh you’ll want to run. Killing me… well let’s say it hasn’t always been the end.” 

“We’ll see about that.” 

“Yeah… Guess we will.” 


	3. My Way of the Highway | Held at Gunpoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short and shitty again sorry but we catching upppp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set after chapter 2 of this and around season 14

Dean watched as Cas dragged Sam out of the room, reluctantly leaving Dean behind. Their eyes met one last time, before the demon slammed the door shut with a wave of their hand. The gun was still pointed at Dean’s head, and Dean carefully kept his hands behind him. 

There were a few options, all… not great but he needed to make a choice. Either let Michael out and escape, attempt to shove Michael back after, draw upon Michael’s power which… would also risk him getting out but there was no guarantee, or let the demon shoot him, only for Michael to revive him and take control. Which… strangely the archangel had been silent, ceasing his continuous pounding against the door. 

Regardless, being held at gunpoint was not an ideal situation, and one he desperately needed to get out of fast. So he closed his eyes, focusing on the wealth of power that rested inside him. Too much and Michael would escape, wings were out of the question. Dean welcomed the small rush of power that roared through him, clearing away any aches and pains he had. The feeling of Michael’s power coursing through his veins had been overwhelming the first time, back when they killed Lucifer. But now, it was more manageable. 

Forcing the gun upward, Dean spun and slammed his hand against the demon’s stomach, sending it soaring back. The demon quickly recovered, charging at Dean. But Dean could predict its next move, so he swung up and placed his hand on the Demon’s forehead like he’d seen Cas do.

The demon’s eyes and mouth glowed with fire, burning the soul out of the body. Michael pounded harshly against the cage, but Dean- Dean cut the powerflow off, and collapsed on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry dean's okay :)


	4. Running out of Time | Caged/burried alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ma'lak box timesssss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet haw

_ 10% _

Dean couldn’t breathe. The air had long since gone stale, leaving nothing but the moldy, suffocating atmosphere of carbon dioxide. There were no plants down there to repurpose the air he breathes out into oxygen, and no chance of getting more. It didn’t matter, regardless of the pain suffocating came from, Dean couldn’t die.

Michael had gone silent the moment the Ma’lak box had hit the water, sinking deeper into Dean’s mind with each foot that the coffin sunk. Light had vanished by the end they got to the bottom, leaving nothing but darkness and fear. 

_ 9% _

Dean could barely see the phone screen. Frankly, he couldn’t really see much of anything. The lack of air seemed to have taken his sight with him, or was starting to. Hands shaking, Dean reached up and turned the phone’s display up to full brightness. It lit up the area around him, illuminating the wooden walls of the coffin. 

_ 8% _

_ 7% _

Shit. The battery was going faster now, and soon, soon Dean wouldn’t have any connection to the outside world. That was what finally sealed his fate in his mind, finally made him realize that this? This was eternal… this would be forever. He had chosen this, had begged Rowena to help throw him over. 

_ 6% _

“Sam?” he rasped, throat scraping with the effort. He felt like a kid again, hopeless and helpless, needing his brother to know everything was okay, everything would be okay. “Sammy?” 

Tears trailed down his face, bitter and warm, stinging the dry skin. His nails hurt from the scraping, blood trickling down his fingers. Why? Why had he done this again? He needed to get out, he needed to leave, he needed-

_ 5% _

Breathing wasn’t helping, every breath was like a knife to the lungs. His chest ached and heaved, begging for something, for anything. They couldn’t pull anything in and yet they needed to. They needed something, desperately. There was no air for him to suck in, only a vacuum of- of nothing and- he couldn’t- he needed- Sam- 

_ 4% _

Michael slammed against the door, causing Dean to cry out. The force of it all almost caused him to black out, but he slammed his eyes shut. He just needed- he needed to calm down, get back in control. The box was a safeguard, but Dean- Dean needed to make sure Michael didn’t get out still. It had only been a week. A week- and he couldn’t keep Michael contained? That would’ve been weak, and Dean- Dean wasn’t weak. 

_ 3% _

What Sammy always said about brains being powerful, enough to shape your reality, the way your body interpreted signals… maybe he had something going for that, because Dean could swear the air- it was easier to breathe, he could actually  _ breathe _ . 

_ 2% _

Was that light? The phone’s brightness went down, proving, yeah there was light. Maybe Dean was dying, maybe, maybe he could die and Michael would be left in his vessel, left in the box. Dean would be thrown into the empty, sleeping forever. That didn’t sound so bad, afterall it would mean the end of everything. At least he wouldn’t be here, at least he’d finally get rest. 

_ 1% _

He just hoped the box… held the archangel. Billie promised it would, and the lore said it should. But Dean had always planned, had always expected the worst. Maybe it wouldn’t be strong enough. What if Michael got out? What if all of this was for nothing? No, it couldn’t- he would beg Billie, force Billie to figure something out. How? He wasn’t sure. 

_ 0% _

The phone abruptly shut off, drowning the box in darkness once again. Line shown through the cracks of the wood, breaking the darkness a little. This was it. This was the end. Finally he would rest, and the world… the world was in Sam, Cas, and Jack’s hands now. They would protect it, they would care for it.

Suddenly, the cover of the Ma’lak box was ripped off, and instead of water, like Dean expected, light flooded in. It hurt at first, completely blinding him. Air rushed into his lungs, causing him to heave and suck in lungful after lungful of air. He coughed, trying to clear the pain in his throat, trying to recover. He was free-

Cas stared down at him, righteous fury in his grace-glowing eyes. The angel’s chest rose and fell sharply. Dean had seen that pissed off look on the angel’s face only a handful before. The first time he went to say yes to Michael, the Mark of Cain, and- and with Billie, when Cas killed Billie. 

“Cas?” 

The angel’s face twitched, flaring with anger before Cas hauled Dean up. There was no care, no gentleness in the way Cas manhandled Dean into a car. It was bright blue, and if this were any other time, Dean would make a joke about being a soccer mom. As it were, Cas threw him into the backseat, climbed into the front, and started driving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wahoo

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading,, comments and kudos are always appreciated :D


End file.
